Ojos Violeta, Sonrisa Eterna
by Angeli Murasaki
Summary: Todo comenzó cuando Duo acepto la invitación de Heero para pasar unas vacaciones en un pequeño pueblo costero... una historia muy dulce, dulce.


**.Ojos Violeta , Sonrisa eterna.**  


La quietud de su figura era interrumpida por el cálido viento, que desordenaba su cabello, el cual era de un hermoso color castaño y caía por su espalda como una cascada. En algún momento se había desatado de la cinta con la cual llevaba atado en una larga trenza que colgaba por su espalda. Sus hermosos ojos, de un intenso color violeta, se perdían en el horizonte, fijos en un punto imaginario.  
  
Intentaba ordenar en su mente los hechos ocurridos durante los últimos días. Una semana que comenzó como un sueño y que hoy parecía transformarse en pesadilla. Al rememorar los hechos, sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas, las cuales recorrían su rostro hasta que el viento las arrebataba de su rostro.  
  
La noche comenzaba a caer en el pequeño pueblo costero en el que se encontraba. Había viajado hasta ese lugar con él. Llegaron hace una semana, se instalaron en una pequeña cabaña desde la cual podía verse el amanecer, el sol naciente emergiendo del mar, ver como cada pequeño rayo de sol saliendo de entre las aguas, para ir convirtiéndose en un hermoso astro luminoso salido de las aguas.  
  
Su cuerpo estaba cansado, el huir de la cabaña. huido. huido de él. de Heero. Lloro todo el recorrido hasta esa alejada playa. La larga carrera había consumido sus fuerzas. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a trazar en su mente todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora, necesitaba saber que fue lo que destruyo el encanto, que rompió el hechizo.  
  
Todo comenzó al aceptar la invitación de Heero, para pasar unas pequeñas vacaciones en un pequeño pueblo costero, los dos solos. Sin sus amigos. Al principio Duo creyó que iría todo el grupo, los cinco chicos, pero él recalcó que solo irían los dos, aludiendo que Wufei tenia trabajo, que Trowa y Quatre tenían sus propios planes. Su corazón se lleno de alegría. Era acaso que al fin él había podido ver, que su corazón latía por él? Solo por él?. Con cada día, su amor crecía y no sucumbía ante nada. Ni siquiera ante esa aparente mascara de frialdad que él utilizaba para relacionarse con todo aquel que le rodeaba. La que ahora parecía derretirse como un cubo de hielo expuesto al más radiante sol. Su sonrisa.  
  
Preparó sus pertenecías para el viaje, con el alma repleta de esperanza y de sueños renovados. La más bella sonrisa, que se le hubiese visto antes, resplandecía en rostro.  
  
El viaje lo realizaron en tren. Viajaron hasta un balneario poco concurrido en esta época del año, el cual conservaba, aun en temporada de vacaciones, un aplacible ambiente. Durante el invierno la paz del lugar podía respirarse.  
  
Se alojaron en una pequeña cabaña en las afueras del pueblo. Algo rustica, pero muy acogedora. Ordenaron todo lo que llevaban en sus respectivos lugares. Ropa y comida suficientes para permanecer en el lugar unas tres semanas. El tiempo que habían planeado permanecer en el lugar.  
  
Los días comenzaron a transcurrir, pero la actitud de él era la misma fría y distante. Su corazón comenzó a perder la luz, su sonrisa casi se borro de su rostro. La oscuridad y lágrimas volvían a reinar sobre su persona.  
  
¿Porque?, ¿Porque? .... porque le había pedido que le acompañase, si parecía ignorar su presencia, solo dirigiéndosele con algunos monosílabos.  
  
El intentaba acercarse, pero el solo lo ignoraba y endurecía mucho más sus barreras.  
  
El viento frío soplo aun más fuerte haciéndole estremecer por completo. Por un instante sus pensamientos fueron arrebatados de su mente.  
  
Recordó el preciso momento en que su corazón no pudo más, parecía que este se quebraría en cualquier minuto. Antes de desistir intento una ultima jugada. Se acerco hasta el lugar donde se encontraba leyendo un libro con la mejor de sus sonrisas. Trato de entablar una conversación. Solo obtuvo uno que otro monosílabo como respuesta. No puedo más, su corazón se rompió. Deseaba llorar hasta sentir que sus lágrimas se habían agotado. Salió corriendo del lugar, sin un rumbo fijo, solo huyendo de todo... de él... de sus sentimientos. Si pudiera dejar sus sentimientos tirados en el camino. Todo seria más fácil. Corrió sin detenerse, hasta que su cuerpo le pidió descanso. Se quedo en esa apartada playa, viendo el atardecer. Deseando que el termino del día, no solo se llevase la luz del sol consigo, sino que también llevase su dolor.  
  
Pronuncio su nombre lentamente. Sin esperar respuesta, solo buscando alivio, pero sin esperarlo la voz que deseaba escuchar respondió a su llamado. Se volteo lentamente deseando con fuerza que fuese verdad y no un espejismo creado por su mente.  
  
Allí estaba él, con su rostro de siempre, inmutable, sin gesto alguno.  
  
*** ~ * ~ * ~ ***  
  
Heero al notar la ausencia de Duo en la casa, comenzó a buscarlo desesperadamente por todo el pueblito costero. Sintió frió en su alma al no escuchar la alegre presencia del shinigami, su ángel. Luego de una hora de infructuosa búsqueda, logro verle en la solitaria orilla. Se acerco al lugar sigilosamente. No quería asustarle. No deseaba que huyera una vez más de su lado. Aunque el estaba consiente de que todo había sido su culpa. Se detuvo a metro de él.  
  
Se sintió un estúpido, lo había invitado para lograr acercarse y solo logro hacerle daño, su actitud fría e indiferente se impuso. Con su forma de ser logro borrar su eterna y bella sonrisa, esa que tanto él amaba.  
  
Escucho como lo pronunciaba su nombre y sin pensarlo respondió a su llamado.  
  
Vio como volteo hacia él, sonrió, en un instante el dolor que estaba enmarcado su rostro, pareció desaparecer en solo un instante.  
  
No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquel paisaje. Duo con sus mejillas rojas, el cabello suelto y una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. Como podía sonreírle, si él era el culpable de su tristeza... Como podía, después de lo ... después de todo?. Sintió deseos de llorar y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dejo que sus emociones ganaran y lloro... lloro sin importarle nada. Se acerco más, tan cerca, que podía verse reflejo en sus bellos ojos violetas.  
  
**~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
Todo parecía un sueño, él estaba allí.  
  
Al ver llorar a Heero su alma se congelo por un instante. No recordaba, haber visto caer lagrimas por su rostro, en alguna pasada ocasión. Sin poder controlarse se acerco y le abrazo.  
  
Heero no pudo evitar que el llanto se intensificara, al sentir aquellos brazos rodearle.  
  
Cuando por fin logro calmarse, busco su mirada y le sonrió. Una hermosa y limpia sonrisa solo para él, para su Ángel.  
  
Dios! Lágrimas y sonrisas en un solo día. Pensó Duo, sin poder saber si se encontraba en un sueño. Un tierno beso en sus labios le dijo que esto era la realidad.  
  
Escucho mil disculpas, pero ya no importaba. Todo estaba bien. Esas lágrimas y la sonrisa en su rostro habían hablado.  
  
Pero Heero le pareció necesario decir algo:  
  
Te amo, fue un secreto que dejo escapar para Duo.  
  
Duo y solo pudo responderle con otro 'te amo' para luego buscar sus labios y besarlos con dulzura.  
  
Sus bellos ojos violetas sonreían, al igual que su rostro, su alma, su corazón... Se separo un poco de Heero para tenderle una mano y juntos caminaron por la solitaria playa. Que guiaba a estos dos amantes hacia un nuevo camino, mas pacifico y más feliz.  


** -- Owari? --**

**Nota de la Autora (ósea yo Angeli ^o^):**  
  
Charaaaaan termine? Bueno. no lo tengo muy claro. Espero juntar mucha 'fuerza' y poder escribir una segunda parte con su escena lemon y todo *¬*  
  
Mis disculpas por el exceso de 'miel' espero no haberles hostigado con tanto dulcecito, pero no puedo evitar lo cursi.

*** Hora del Backstage ***  
  
Angeli se encuentra en posición de suplica a los pies de Duo.  
  
**Angeli:** gomen Duo, segunda vez que escribo un fic de GW y te hago sufrir, gomen nasai!!! *ojos de cachorrito. bueno de gatito acongojado*  
  
**Duo: **ya, ya! Tranquila. te perdono por que siempre haces finales felices ^.^  
  
**Angeli: **Gracias, eres un amoooooor! * La loca salta encima, colgándose de su cuello.*  
  
**Heero: **cooof! Podrías soltarlo niña extraña ¬.¬ (me hace llorar y además me quiere quitar el novio)  
  
Angeli se baja de Duo y se acerca a Heero.  
  
**Angeli:** Hee-chan viniste a mi backstage ^o^  
  
**Heero:** ¬¬!! (Hee-chan?! Loca y confianzuda)  
  
Angeli salta y se cuelga de Heero.  
  
**Angeli:** primero niño unas lagrimitas te hacen ver humano y segundo no te quiero quitar nada, porque aunque intente (y que nadie diga que no intente) Duo no me hace caso y Hee-chan suena lindo, ne Duo?  
  
Duo asiente con una gran sonrisa, esas que derriten iceberg, niñas locas ^o^ y chicos fríos (nota: Heero)  
  
**Heero:** 0_0 y tu desde cuando lees los pensamientos?  
  
**Angeli:** ^o^ hua hua hua~ hi mi tsu!!!!  
  
Bueno niños despídanse de la audiencia.  
  
=^^= Byeee!!!


End file.
